powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury Cells
Fury Cells are power cells filled with evil energy in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Scrozzle possessed the last four in the universe. History It is unknown who created the Fury Cells and what happened to the others if there ever were any more. At some point prior to the events of Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Scrozzle and Vargoyle discovered the Fury Cells. Vargoyle used the Fury Cells to make himself powerful. However, the Fury Cells also made Vargoyle evil and he turned against Scrozzle, who fled with the last four Fury Cells. Blaze stole the last four Fury Cells from Scrozzle, as part of his plan to power up Tubatron 2.0. Despite Scrozzle's protests, Evox approved of Blaze's plan. Blaze and Tubatron 2.0 then went to Earth where Blaze used one of the Fury Cells to massively enhance Tubatron 2.0's strength. Tubatron 2.0 proceeded to overpower Devon, Ravi, and Zoey, forcing them to retreat. However, Nate and Steel managed to steal one of the remaining Fury Cells from Blaze. Nate used the Fury Cell to give Devon the Red Fury Mode, which Devon then used to destroy Tubatron 2.0. The energy from the Fury Cell began corrupting Devon, making him more aggressive and arrogant. When Roxy later attempted to use one of the remaining Fury Cells to power up Burnertron, Devon, whose own Fury Cell was nearly depleted, stole it from her. He then replenished his Red Fury Mode's power supply and proceeded to easily defeat Roxy and Burnertron. However, the other Rangers became concerned about Devon's strange behavior. Upon returning to the Cyber Dimension, Roxy informed Evox that Devon's new powers were making him reckless. Although annoyed that he'd lost another Fury Cell, Scrozzle revealed that the Fury Cells would eventually turn even a noble warrior evil. Evox ordered Roxy to arrange for Devon to obtain the last remaining Fury Cell, ensuring that the Red Ranger turned evil forever. Meanwhile, Nate ran a test on Devon's DNA and confirmed that the Fury Cell's energy was adversely affecting Devon's brain functions, replacing humane responses with more primal ones. Devon insisted there was nothing wrong with him, and that the Fury Cell was their best chance to destroy Evox. The other Rangers pleaded with Devon to stop using the Fury Cell, but he refused and stormed off, stating that he didn't need a team anymore. Roxy and Burnertron attacked the city again, luring Devon out and tricking him into taking the final Fury Cell. However, Ravi seized the Fury Cell before Devon could use it. The two Rangers fought, with Devon using Red Fury Mode, and Ravi using his gorilla strength. Devon overpowered Ravi and took the final cell from him. However, at that point his current Fury Cell ran out of power, and the Red Fury Mode deactivated. No longer under the Fury Cell's influence, Devon came to his senses and destroyed the final Fury Cell. He then hurled the cell's shards at Roxy, damaging her, and forcing her to retreat. Vargoyle would come looking during the next episode and strike out in anger against Scrozzle and the Avatars about losing them before eventually joining Evox. Powers and Abilities *'Corruption': Over time, the Fury Cells can turn anyone with a pure heart evil. Three Fury Cells are enough to turn a Power Ranger evil forever. *'Enhanced Strength': The Fury Cells can massively enhance the strength of any human or Robotron who absorbs their energies. *'Red Fury Mode': When combined with a bracelet, it could power up Devon's Red Fury Mode. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (Season 1) **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art (Mentioned only) Category:Arsenal Category:Beast Morphers